


Nerds in Space

by lamentlima



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood, F/M, Funny, Glasses, Gore, Magic, Original Character(s), Pain, Swearing, Technology, Tragedy/Comedy, Voltron, Witch - Freeform, coran's cooking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentlima/pseuds/lamentlima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka the fanfic where i threw all the members of the chat into the voltron universe and we cause havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds in Space

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Lamentlima here! This fanfic was inspired by the Netflix original series Voltron: legendary defender and all it's characters belong to the creators! This story here was born at a group chat for the tumblr network @Paladinet. The fanfic will include the members from the chat as they deal with space shenanigans.

_** written by lamentlima & paladinet chat members ** _

 

Adelle took a bite from her bagel, fingers moving across her keyboard she munched enthusiastically and hummed at the chewy goodness. Pushing the remains of the fat into her mouth she blinked, noting the glowing icon of the group chat. She clicked it open and furrowed her brow. That person is not part of the group chat- Adelle leaned toward the screen and clicked on their profile, her confused expression quickly turned into a pout. Maybe they were part of the group chat? Adelle had a terrible memory about such things, she was so excited about this whole Paladinet network that she might have forgotten some important details.The group chat which was moments before silent, had now awoken as Yuki, Lele, Kara and Kaya replied to the person with questions. _Hmm, they didn’t know him either..._ And he didn’t even have an profile pic.

Adelle moved her legs beneath her, shifting her chair with a creek, as the unknown member sent a message; a single link with no description. Worrying that it was a virus, Adelle right clicked it only to discover that her body was frozen. Forest green eyes wide, Adelle felt her consciousness grow dark, the blinking light of the group chat, an ominous warning before her heavy lidded eyes.

 

***

 

The first thing she noticed was the weird turquoise crystals. The second thing Adelle noticed was that she was in her pj’s, barefoot and without her bra in an unknown place. The third thing she noticed, was that she was not alone. Bracing her forearm, Adelle propped herself up on her elbows, overlooking the other unconscious girls’ around her. The floor felt cold beneath her as she carefully drew her knees to her chest, wincing at the unknown pain she felt in her muscles.

 

Adelle felt her lips twitch as she noticed which pj’s she wore. The one where her butt hung out of it. Just fine fucking fantastic. At least her shirt was a few times bigger, it’s grey color hiding her chest. The pros from the too short pants? She could kick better and aim higher. The cons? Someone could see her privates. At least she’ll kick them unconscious before that happens. Pondering at her misfortune, Adelle twisted her head at the sound of a voice, eyes wide as she noticed a familiar sprawled figure.  
  
Flat on her face was Lelandi, groaning in pain and confusion. Her crisply french fry colored hair was hidden in a grey beanie. Her red glasses were askew on her nose. What on earth just happened? Wasn’t she just moments ago in her room, laughing her ass off at Lance’s comments? Picking herself slowly up with a tired wince of pain, Lelandi glanced around, spotting others, some she recognised from the selfies they had going around in the chat. Rubbing the back of her head Lelandi felt her head turn at movement, her eye spotting the other girl in her peripheral vision, and without really thinking let slip “...Lance? ….Wait- what the heck happened?”

                                                             

_Lelandi waking up_  
  
Lelandi didn’t really notice her choice of words, but rather how she was in her pj’s, and on further looking the other wore pj’s too. Sure they were dark and long enough to cover her adequately but with nothing underneath she felt a bit… Exposed. And she still had no idea where she was! Lelandi grimaced as she heard Lance’s groan. The other girl was almost naked and obviously in pain as she made slow movements toward where she lay. Lelandi felt shivers wrack her body, it was very cold.

Kaya had no idea what exactly had happened or why she was not in her room anymore. She didn't know where she was. What she did know was that she was freezing and that the hard cold ground she was laying on, was anything but comfortable. Wrapping her bare arms around herself she cursed the tank top she was wearing. At least she'd put on long sweatpants- her legs would live. She blew her short hair from her face with a huff.  
  
Thoughts about freezing limbs and sleepwear came to a sudden halt when she realized that she wasn't alone. Following the movement to her right, she saw a girl in the shortest gym shorts she had ever seen (the poor thing would have icicles for legs in a bit) moving over to another person laying on the ground, reaching out to help the other to their feet. Shock and darkness made it hard for Kaya to process anything besides utter confusion but after a few moments, recognition set in.  
"Lance?!"

Well, this was certainly something, Yuki thought as she peeled herself off of the cold ground. Her dark hair stuck to her lips and eyelids, obscuring her vision. Yuki shook her head, throwing her head back. She’d been in the middle of taking a walk along the shoreline when she’d clicked that weird link. The sudden exclamation of another chat member caused Yuki to jump. Seeing how it was so dark, she pulled out her phone, fumbling with it till she turned the flashlight on, it;s bright light making the other three figures shield their eyes. As Yuki’s eyes adjusted she noted the familiar faces, who blinked at her with the same amazement.

“Woah... Dicksquad?!” Yuki pulled herself up into a sitting position, bare legs feeling like popsicles. She spat dryly when a lock of her hair got caught in her mouth.

“The fuck? What kind of bull fuckery link was that?”, she paused as the other’s continued to shield their eyes and stare blearily around, she noted the unfamiliar place they were.

“Oh and, hi guys.” Yuki struggled to her feet, noting that there were four figures. The first person she noticed was kneeling beside another, both had raised their hands against the light, but as their eyes adjusted they lowered their guard arms. She remembered them from the chat, Lance and Hunk, aka Adelle and Lelandi. Yuki frowned. Lance is shorter than she thought, and… In pain. She was wincing, while Lelandi seemed dazed. Yuki reached out to rub at her knees, eyes moving over Kara’s unconscious form to rest on Kaya, who had drawn herself into a fetal position in attempt for save warmth. Kara and Kaya, aka Allura and Keith. Everyone that were on the chat tonight. 

Yuki blew her dark hair from her face and shined her phone on the ground around them, it appeared that they were in a hallway with turquoise crystals. She drew her hands around herself; her shorts weren’t going to help her with the cold much, and neither was the flowy shirt she had on, but at least she had a flannel wrapped around her waist that she could wear.

“Is everyone okay?”

 “Not exactly”, Adelle winced. Her voice sounded scratchy. She tried hard to contain her wince as Lelandi used her arm for leverage to drag herself up, the other girl didn’t seem in any better shape. “Y’all seem fine though, screaming my name like that. It’s like I’m the bloody pope”, she felt her lips turn into a crooked smile. She was not feeling good, and it felt weary on her face. This was not her day.

Yuki shined her phone across the walls, it’s light illuminating Kaya’s wide eyed expression and Kara’s unconscious form. Adelle felt her mind go blank and drew her gaze across the room, “uh guys...Doesn’t this space feel familiar?”

Kaya swung her head around, eyes narrowed, “Isn’t this… Like the Castle of Lion’s hallway?”, her voice was disbelieving. The phone’s light whirled as Yuki twisted around, dark hair flying.

“No way! It is!”, she tipped her head back and everyone else followed her example. The ceiling was so far away.

“Uh..” Lelandi’s voice drew everyone's attention, except for Yuki who continued to gape and mouth her words with silent awe, “isn’t this like… Totally impossible?? Like are we sure this isn’t a dream??”, her voice grew a few octaves. Adelle felt her stomach drop, and suddenly it was as if she couldn’t breathe. Her chest felt awfully tense, “Let’s test that out”, now she had everyone's attention. Adelle raised her hand and then struck out to pinch Lelandi who was beside her. Hazel eyes widened as Lelandi drew her arm in a whiplash reflex back to her body, “OW! Dude what the frick?!”.

Adelle’s eyes darkened, expression grim as she stared at her own hand. Kaya’s voice piped up to say the obvious, voice wary, “Guess we aren’t asleep, right?”

Yuki’s hand fell, causing her phone to illuminate a piece of the hallway below her feet, the darkness fell like a heavy blanket around the the five figures.

“Shit.”

***

 

Adelle pushed forward, ignoring her wincing muscles. The hallway they moved in was now lighted, and they wanted to savor Yuki’s phone battery. Lelandi had volunteered to carry Kara’s limp body and Adelle grudgingly accepted. Her body was not cooperating. She gritted her teeth, wincing as she tried to keep a steady pace. Kaya was beside her and Yuki was a few paces behind, watching their backs.

If they really were where they thought they were, they needed to find help. Pronto. Kara did not stir after several nudges and a single slap from Adelle.  
( “Lance!”, “What? She’s not waking up!”)

The four gave up on waking her, and decided to seek medical attention from the med bot’s, who’s programming can heal almost everything. Adelle hoped Kara would awaken soon, her heartbeat was strong but her breathing was weak. She seemed to be in some deep sleep, maybe a coma. Adelle guessed that Kara’s body went into shock after being transported here somehow.

Suddenly Kaya stopped, reaching out a hand to stop Adelle from trudging forward. “Did you hear that?”

Lelandi blanched, face pale “Oh no no no, don’t say that- Something bad usually happens when a member in a group says that!”, she whisper hissed, then grew abruptly quiet as the four heard the distant echo of a thud.

“Oh, I did _not_ like that.”, Yuki shuffled closer, hands wringing, phone clutched tightly. Her voice sounded loud in the echoing silence around them.

“Come on.”, Adelle shrugged off Kaya’s restraining hand and walked forward, ignoring the rapid thud in her chest and the growing pain in her limbs.

“Uh Lance, usually we **_go away_ ** from the scary noises”, Lelandi piped up again, bolting forward to stand before Adelle, stopping her in her tracks. Adelle beamed at her, teeth and all.

“Well If I remember correctly this is the way to the control room, and the sounds are probably coming from there, right? And if we stay here, who are we going to ask for help from?”, she put a finger to her lip, as if pondering, “Hmm, well, they’re probably in the control room, right? After all, CONTROL room.” Adelle’s eyes were uncharastically hard and serious. Lelandi met her gaze, searching, but finally accepting what she saw, she moved aside, Kara’s limp body silent on Lelandi’s back.

Yuki moved forward, her eyes wide, even more so with the eyeliner she currently wore, “Do you think they’re really here?...The Paladin’s? Coran and Allura?”, her voice held a bit of excitement which Adelle could understand, as well as feel by her rapid heartbeat.

It was Kaya who answered, “I guess we’ll just have to find out.” She took the lead. Adelle felt a grin infectiously spread across her face, answering to Kaya’s unspoken challenge. She bolted forward, outpacing the others, taking the lead from one corridor to another. She heard Kaya’s exasperated huff, Lelandi’s churtle and Yuki’s bounding steps take up the rear, moving quicker than before.

 Adelle felt excitement bubble and rise in her as she rounded the corner, a skip in her step, only to recoil backwards as she felt the sting of sharp pain across her neck.

“Keith, stop!” a voice exclaimed, masculine as well as baffled.

Adelle heard her friend's footsteps burst around the corner, their voices surprised and fearful. Adelle raised her gaze, eyes landing on the broadsword that was mere inches from her neck, along with it’s dark eyed wielder. Adelle raised a hand slowly to her breastbone, only to come away covered in red liquid. Her vision swam, yet, somehow she kept her footing.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”, the furious voice caused Adelle to move her eyes from her bloodied palm to it’s owner, the young man with dark eyes whom held the sword short from her throat.

“Keith, calm down.”, the ordering tone was unmistakable. Adelle’s attention moved from the sword wielder to the shadows behind him and felt her mind short circuit in recognition, heart beating rapidly once more in her chest. They all held their respective weapons at eye level, eyes trained on their group, one with a suit of green armor, another with a suit of blue, one with a suit of yellow and one with suit of black-

The leader.

Before them were the Paladin’s of Voltron, aiming their weapons at their throats.

 “Shit, Lance is that blood?!”, Yuki’s voice was loud in the echoing hallway. Adelle felt herself get yanked backwards, the chill of Keith’s sword from her neck disappearing as she struggled to keep her footing on the chilly floor, calf muscles straining.

She was now beside Yuki who grasped her arm in a tight, unyielding grip. Kaya was the one to yank her back, eyes furious as she put an arm before Adelle’s chest. Lelandi was the one who looked like she would bite the Paladin’s face off, even with Kara’s weight on her back.

“You bastard-!”, she lunged full force forward and Kaya’s other hand came to rest on her shoulder, keeping Lelandi in place. She put herself as a barrier between Keith’s sword and her friends, eyes hard. Her short hair was a mess, her tee clung to her body as her long pants bellowed with each movement, but she looked far from tired.

Adelle moved her eyes from Kaya’s tense form to Lelandi’s raging one, only to meet the gaze of the paladin who made her bleed. His eyes held no emotion, but Adelle felt her cheeks burn as his gaze moved over her figure. Kaya took a step aside, hiding her from Keith’s view. Adelle suddenly realized she wasn’t breathing and took a shuddering breath into her lungs. Her shock from getting slashed with a sword was slowly wearing off, replaced by a slow burning anger.

 “Keith, lower your sword.”, Adelle’s eyes flashed to the black paladin, his scar was vivid against the pale light. His eyes were trained on the group of girls, gaze meeting their own. Adelle felt relief spread through her body. His eyes were wary but not outright judging. Keith whirled, expression angry, “Shiro! They are intruders!”, his gaze flashed back towards them and Lelandi straightened, mouth set and teeth gritted.

“Keith’s right Shiro, remember the last time we let someone on our ship, no questions asked?”, the yellow paladin, Hunk. His eyes were narrowed, huge rifle raised, but his eyes were more soft, probably noticing the girls flabbergasted state. Behind him were the familiar forms of the blue paladin and green paladin,Lance and pidge, expressions curious as they scrutinized the girls.

 “Please”, It was Yuki. She gripped Adelle’s arm with a tight grip, knuckles white, brows furrowed, eyes hard, “We have no idea how we got here, and our friend is unconcious”, she gestured toward Lelandi, and the Paladin’s illuminated the latter with the flashlights, showing Kara’s unmoving form on her back.

Hunk relented, lowering his rifle but kept it at arm’s notice. Keith did not lower his weapon, but trained his fiery eyes toward Adelle, she returned his glare with one of her own, hand still gripping the base of her throat.

“Oh come on, mullet head”, a resounding thunk as the blue paladin moved beside the swordsman, clapping his rifle against the the Paladin’s skull. Lance smirked as he leaned against the latter, a seemingly relaxed pose as he smiled flirtily at the girls, tension still obvious in his body. His eyes moved from one female to another, lingering on bare skin, gaze resting on Yuki far longer before he moved on to Adelle, “So your name’s Lance too? That’s interesting.”

Keith’s eyes blazed as he took a step back, Lance’s startled yelp indicated his loss of balance. Yuki winced when she heard the sudden and painful thud, Kaya closed her eyes, expression tired. Adelle’s lips twitched as she saw Keith’s satisfied smirk, but it quickly evaporated as he trained his eyes on the group of girls again. The green paladin, Pidge, who had not said a word through the whole transgression rolled their eyes,

 “Called it”, Hunk snickered while Lance shot his smaller comrade a glare. Pidge did not look impressed, on the contrary, they looked amused, “Hunk you owe me 10 bucks.” The yellow paladin grinned at the other, snickering once more when Lance’s glare returned to him full blast.

 Lelandi’s stance still was high in her fierceness, eyes trained on Keith with deadly intent, yet she had noticed the exchange and felt a habitual glow in her gut at the Paladin’s battering. It was Shiro that softened her anger, and quenched her hunger toward the familiar glow that the voltron members made her feel,

“My name is Shiro. Leader of the Paladin’s of Voltron. I’m sorry that our meeting was held on such unpleasant grounds,” his eyes met Adelle’s as he apologized, “You must understand, that we are currently under attack, and...Well, we did not expect a group of human females to be around the corner as we had trained our weapons, where we expected a group of alien enemies to be.” 

His gaze was honest. After a second Lelandi nodded, but did not say a word. Adelle drew a breath, her muscles hurt along with her bleeding neck, her hand still clamped to the stinging shallow wound,

“We know who you are-”, that drew the Paladin’s attention like a moth to a flame, tension seeping into the air. Adelle winced, muscles quaking, “But we really have no idea how we got here.”

 Shiro tilted his head to the side, eyes thoughtful. But, the leader didn’t have time to react as Lance pushed himself forward, eyes glinting, “Are you lovely ladies wearing Pajamas?”

Adelle felt her cheeks heat, Kaya crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed, “Our arrival here wasn’t anticipated!”

“I got lucky!”, Yuki said, indicating her footwear and clothes.

Lance’s smug expression quickly disappeared as shiro knocked his head downward. The blue paladin had already got hit twice in the past minute. He seemed to deserve it. Shiro’s glare towards the blue paladin made Lelandi’s lips twitch, a quiet huff of amusement escaping her lips. And she wasn’t the only one, Hunk met her gaze across his fallen comrade with glittering eyes. Lelandi felt herself blush, and quickly looked away from the other.

Yuki laughed, her voice evaporating the remaining tension. Well, as much as it could. Keith was still in full grumpy mood, and glaring at Adelle at that. She distinctly pointed at her neck, indicating the slashed skin and flipped the Paladin off. Just because he was her fictional character crush, doesn’t mean she deserved the death glare treatment. Oh, and apparently he wasn’t fiction anymore, and almost decapitated her. No sir, he did not deserve her nice side.

Adelle could almost hear the Red Queen from alice in wonderland screeching in her ear: _“Off with her head!”_

The fact that Keith was wearing Red, only made Adelle feel more inclined to bolt the other direction.

Of course that’s when the alarm went off, and lights vividly red flashed on. Adelle was really starting to hate that color. Lelandi jumped, almost toppling Kaya, who was beside her. Yuki startled in suprise, dark eyes wide at the blare of alarms and flashing eyes. Adelle felt her heart begin to thunder once again in her chest.

_I have a bad feeling about this._

 “The castle’s defenses are back up!”, Pidge exclaimed. The green paladin raising his boomerang shaped weapon.

“A little late don’t you think?”, Keith retorted, eyes flashing. He finally lowered his sword to the side, gaze moving toward Shiro. “The intruders are already inside.”

“Is this castle under attack?”, Kaya asked. Her voice was slightly strained.

  
Shiro nodded, raising his weapon. He reached to clasp his helmet on his head, the other Paladin’s following suit. “Has been for a couple of hours. The defenses were down, enclosing us in our rooms. Allura and Coran managed to manually open the doors to our rooms, but they remain sealed in the command room,”

  
“Shiro-”, Keith interfered, but the Black Paladin raised a calming hand at the others urgent tone.

Shiro levelled his gaze at the group of freezing girls, “This is a Galra attack. They have no mercy, and I am not feeling inclined to leave your fate in their hands, so answer me clearly; Are you a threat to this castle?”

  
Adelle shook her head while Lelandi was the one to answer, “No we are not a threat to the castle, to the Paladin’s or the Princess. We’re just humans that woke up at the wrong place at the wrong time.”, her expression honest, eyes bright and clear. The red lights, gave a pinkish glow to the two group’s faces. The blaring alarm had since been silenced but the red lights continued to gleam ominously.

 Shiro met Lelandi’s gaze, nodding once. “Good. Then you will stick with us.”

A boom suddenly shook the Castle, making Adelle lose her balance. She fell to her knees, as the distant reverberation of gunfire and unknown voices echoed down the deserted hallway. Kaya toppled onto Yuki, and the shorter girl caught the other with a strong grip.

 “We’re out of time, we need to move, now!”, Shiro ordered, the Paladin’s heeded, moving to form a circle around the spooked girls. Adelle felt a chill creep up her body. They were too large of a group, unless a distraction was provided there would be casualties. Adelle’s eyes flashed toward Yuki, “Yuki, how much are you attached to that purse?”

 Yuki’s eyes narrowed, “A lot. Why?”

 “Are there any valuables in there?”, Yuki pursed her lips.

"My phone’s in my pocket, and my key’s are at home so no - - HEY!”, Yuki exclaimed as Adelle snatched the glittering bag from her clenched hand and bolted around the corner.

Lelandi’s shocked exclamation of surprise was nothing compared to that of the Paladin’s. Lance took a couple of steps forward, only to be yanked back by Shiro.

 Adelle’s profile was in full view of the group, and her expression was not a pleasant one.

“Hey Galra arse’s! YOU STINK!”, a holler of anger replied to Adelle’s childish taunts, but they received the required effect. Quickly, Shiro grabbed the other’s leading them into a dimmer part of the hallway as Adelle round her arm back and vaulted the purse forward, “Catch!”

The resounding yelp and sudden thud, told them that her weapon had hit her mark dead on. Adelle turned and bolted directly down the hallway, her bare feet slapping down quickly on the cold floor, her shorts rising higher as her muscles worked. She had disappeared only for moments when the group caught the sight of five Galra robot’s bounding after her, not even sparing a glance to the hallway they stood huddled in.

 It was a few moments before the Kaya released the breath she didn’t know she was holding, “Did what I think just happened, happened?”, her voice was oddly calm.

 Yuki’s eyes were wide as she met Lelandi’s shocked expression, her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish for several times before she whirled around, “We have to go after her!”

Shiro clamped a hand on her shoulder, “No we can’t.”

“Shiro!” it was Lance. He, Hunk and Pidge stood together with dumbfounded expressions. “We can’t just leave her! She’s unarmed and in Pj’s!”

 Shiro blinked at him. Pidge piped up, “Pajamas. And Lance is right, we have to go after her.”

 “We can’t”, Keith voice silenced everyone as he met Shiro’s gaze head on, “We can’t waste an opening like this.”, Lelandi sputtered in disbelief, “We’ll get you guys to the control room, then we’ll go looking for your friend.”

 Yuki gaped, “You can’t be serious! Lance doesn’t know how to fight!”

 “Lance made her choice.”, it was Shiro. His brow was furrowed in puzzlement at the girl’s name, but his words were final, “She gave us an opening, let’s not waste it. We’ll move swiftly. The corridor she and the Galran’s went through has many routes, she’ll be able to keep a good pace and even outpace them if her stamina’s good--”

 “Emphasis on the ‘If’…”, Yuki muttered.

 “--And if we move fast, we’ll be able to get you to safety in 5 minutes time and then go looking for your friend. It’ll be a lot easier since the control room will have the camera feeds from all over the castle.”

 Yuki pursed her lips. Kaya looked skeptic. Lelandi looked worried. Kara was still unconscious. But with an exchange of glances, the girls nodded and followed Shiro and the Paladin’s towards safety.

 

 Meanwhile, Adelle was really starting to regret her decision. Mainly because she was being chased and shot at by evil alien robots. No, what was worse was the fact that she had no idea where she was going. Of course she was also screaming whilst running down the corridor like a lunatic and swearing in all manner of the three languages she knew... Mostly Russian. The language held as a large portion of her vocabulary for different kinds of cussing and swear words.

 Adelle screeched when a bullet flew beside her and ducked into a side corridor, feet hammering, muscles straining and adrenaline pumping through her body.

Her mind was only offering one thought currently; ‘ _shit shit shit shit_ ’, which of course, was useless in the situation and did nothing to help.

 Adelle did not stop in the intersection, but bolted left. Normal people usually bolt right, that was what everyone expected. Nope not her. She thinks before she does stupid things, not all the time, since her reckless behaviour indicated the latter, but usually she does. So instead of left, Adelle bolted right, and ended up in the the med-pad room.

She was officially screwed.

 

***

 

Kaya was starting to regret not bolting after Adelle. The control room looked anything but safe. With it’s flashing red lights, error screen’s and Allura’s and Coran’s frantic moving around, along with the occasional ‘boom!’ when the castle took a hit, we're taking a toll on the girl's mental health. Allura and Coran looked exactly like their animated selves, including Coran’s mustache. Kaya would bet her mint plant, if she had one, that he used some sort of odd Altean gel to keep it’s curly attributes.

The camera’s were up and running and Allura frantically paced through their feed’s looking for Adelle. Allura’s exclamation of surprise had everyone scrambling toward the screen before the Altean princess, but it was not Adelle’s running figure they found.

The figure wore a dark blue hood that covered her face, but her pale long spindly hair was obvious against the dark fabric, as well as her long and crooked hands who were wry with age.

Allura gasped, her dark skinned hand flying to her mouth. Kaya felt a her stomach sink into the bottom of her feet.

She did not like this one bit.

 

***

 

Adelle was not liking her situation one bit either. She took a stance before the closest med-pad, switching on all of the machine’s before hand so they would rise from the ground. She wasn’t tapping her foot, but she was sweating. So when the Galran robots entered the room, Adelle mentally forced herself to move slowly into the threshold of the med-pad. The first robot took the bait and charged at her. She flung herself aside, the whoosh sound of the Med-pad indicating that the assailant was successfully captured. She repeated the process with three more, narrowly getting slashed by the third one. That left her with one more robot, and a sleeve empty of tricks.

  
Suddenly the doors of the Med-pad room were flung open, the robot flung aside by an invisible gust of wind that threw Adelle too her knees. Her breath left her body with a gasp, pain rick rocketing through every cell of her being, muscles finally feeling the strain of her continuos running and ultimate _exhaustion_. As if all the power was suddenly drained from her body.

Adelle raised her head with heavy lidded eyes only to be met with a cruelly curved hand that wrapped sweetly across her throat. Forest-green eyes widened as the old woman with the whispy white hair raised her with one hand clasped around her throat. Blown wide pupils, met the gaze of pure gold ones. Adelle tried to fight against the other’s hold, but her body was not obeying her, and her head was already feeling dizzy from her slightly cut away air supply.

  
Haggar smiled, continuing to raise Adelle from the her fallen place by her neck, till the soles of her feet held her weight. And when they did, she did not release her hold on her neck, which began to swell with pain. Adelle winced as the wound Keith previously had inflicted on her began to bleed once more, leaving ringlets of blood across her chest, which trailed down to the cold marble floor beneath. Suddenly, the power which suppressed Adelle’s movement was released and she started to grasp uselessly at the hand which held her neck captive. Heart thundering, Adelle scratched nail’s across Haggar’s aged hand, gold blood oozing from the wounds. Eyes flashed in panic when the old crone tightened her grip.

  
“Hush hush, darling. No need for that. Stop your headless struggling, or I will make your death even slower and more painful than you imagined it to be”

Her voice was old and scratchy. It sent violent goosebumps across Adelle’s skin. She continued to claw at the other with gritted teeth, but another stronger squeeze at Adelle’s windpipe, made her stop. She lowered her hands as she another ringlet of blood trailed down her torso to add to the growing pool of blood by her feet.

Haggar smiled, revealing pointed jagged teeth. “There. Now we can get acquainted. Do you know who I am, Zipor ktanana shelli?”, _my little bird?_

Adelle couldn’t even answer if she tried.

“I am Haggar. A witch who is loyal to the king Zarkon. I am most trained in the art of magic, specifically illusions, as well as the control of others,” her smile widened. Adelle felt sick.

“Moreover, the manipulation of one's fear.”

Adelle stared at the other as Haggar’s smile faded. “You girl, are an entire different kind of nonsense. Nonsense, that is a bother to the likes of me.” her smile returned, more wicked, more evil, more cruel.

  
Haggar leaned toward Adelle, breathing out a foul smell from her mouth, “Do you know, little leader, little bird, what your nonsense has caused me?” golden eyes glinted. Adelle gasped when Haggar tightened her grip.

“Answer me.”

  
“No”, the girl gasped out, eyes bulging from the pressure, head woozy from the loss of oxygen. The pressure disappeared and Adelle almost weeped, but the Witch’s hand still held her in it’s embrace.

“It has caused me a decade worth of planning. A DECADE! Your nonsense has changed everything, destroyed everything.” Haggar looked into Adelle’s eyes with a frown, “But you don’t know do you? What it is you have done?”, the smile returned full blast.

  
“Nevermind. You will be dead before you find out, and all shall be restored to it’s natural order.”

 

***

 

Yuki clutched at the control chair before her, knuckles white. Lelandi was standing beside her, a look of pure horror across her face. Kaya felt that the same expression was etched on hers.

They couldn’t hear what the Witch was telling Adelle from where the camera’s worked, the speakers had been damaged, but they could see quite clearly that the other was slowly choking her to death. Adelle had first not even resisted, eyes wide as the witch grasped her by her neck and raised her like a child. Then abruptly the girl began to thrash, nonexistent nails scratching at the Witch’s hand, clawing at it like a wild animal. Golden blood gushed from Haggar’s wounds but she didn’t even flinch, while Adelle’s fingers quickly turned bloody as well, however with her own blood. The color of crimson. Haggar must have squeezed harder on Adelle’s neck because she had stopped attacking, when the blood from the wound inflicted earlier by Keith, began to ran down her torso. Kaya felt the urge to hurl. Adelle looked so small compared to the witch, and they were approximately the same height. Her previously manicured feet were now bloody and had began to brooze. Her pajama was now stained crimson. Her fingers were bloody and her hair was a wild nest. She looked so helpless.

She looked like she was about to die.

 

***

 

Adelle was never afraid of death. She lived with death around her. Israel was not an easy country to live in. Not with daily terror attacks and being hated by 99% of the whole world. She saw her soldier friends go to war and not come back. And in her country, war was a frequent occurrence, approximately every two years. She was 16, two years till she was obligated to join the army. In israel it was an obligation to join the army for 2 and a half years. Then if you decided to stay, you got payed. Why was it that way? Because no one will protect us better than ourselves, and no one has tried to protect us across history without backstabbing us in the back. We Jew’s protect our own.

So no, Adelle was not afraid of death. Because she may die any given second.

No, what Adelle was afraid off was this wacky old hag that decided to choke her to death for shits and giggles. Those were the people she was afraid off. Those that killed just for the sake of it. Yet Haggar had some sort of purpose with killing her, not that she explained, Adelle still didn’t like her and didn’t care.

So when Haggar raised her above the ground and Adelle’s vision went spotty she still resisted. Because that was the way she was. She resisted because she didn’t like the old hag, and out of pure spite.When Haggar abruptly released her, Adelle was not expecting it.

She fell with an unpleasant thud, remaining breath sucked out of her lungs as she began to cough, tears welling in her eyes as she started to gulp down air greedily.

When her eyes stopped seeing spots, Adelle dared herself to raise her head only to stare blankly at the familiar, yet unfamiliar figure of a girl, approximately her age with dark brown hair that almost appeared black.

  
“Don’t be so swift to end this young one’s life, Grandmother. She may be still of use to us.”, Adelle did not know her voice, but she did know that profile.

Sarah. The girl was Sarah. And she was with Haggar. She was with Zarkon.

Sarah turned and walked toward one of the med pads. She wore black headbands on her forearms. There was a streak of white in her dark hair. Her usually warm gentle eyes wore cold. She walked like a military official, like a cat, like a predator with intent. So different from the gentle girl who drew art of flowers that Adelle loved. Sarah looked regal and like an evil emissary. 

Sarah reached a hand to press the button that would release the Galran robot trapped inside the med pad. Adelle felt her breath catch when she noticed what Sarah was covered in.

Sarah was covered in blood, which was stained freshly crimson. Her hand shone from it.

“Nat didn’t really want to play around with me”, Sarah fixated her blank eyes on Adelle. Her pupils almost swallowed up her whole eyes, causing them to appear like an endless black holes. Adelle felt her blood run cold. Natasha. Sarah killed Natasha. Their fellow chat member.

“I hope you won’t disappoint me, Lance.”

 

***

 

“Sarah”, Yuki gasped. Her face was pale and her mouth was open wide with horror. Lelandi whimpered, and took a step back, hand covering her mouth. Kaya gritted her teeth. This just can’t be happening. Not Sarah.

The Paladin’s stood in muted shock since they saw Haggar grab Adelle by the throat. They couldn’t get there, not in time. But this was unexpected. An unexpected element, just like the group of girls who appeared before them in the hallway.

  
Shiro moved forward, eyes intent on the new enemy. Following her every move. Kaya saw the resemblance. Sarah now had a streak of white hair as well.

In the camera feed, Adelle lay in her own blood. Kneeling in pain and shock. She was befuddled by Sarah’s appearance just like the other girls. Haggar was preoccupied by Sarah’s appearance just like Adelle was, and had momentarily forgotten about the other girl. Her golden eyes were trained only on Sarah.

  
Sarah’s right hand began to glow purple and Allura gasped, her eyes flashing to Shiro’s clenched fist as Sarah blasted the med pad open, releasing its trapped robot within. Kaya’s eyes moved to see Adelle move, just as Sarah saw her. Slipping in her own blood Adelle bolted, Sarah’s purple beam narrowly missing her head as it blasted the vent which Adelle had obviously been aiming for. Adelle dived in, head first, blood trailing as Haggar roared. The witch raised her arms to release a bolt of purple lightning toward the vent. The vent upheld, but began to smoke.

  
As Haggar screamed her frustration, Sarah turned toward the camera, smiled hollowly and raised two fingers to her temple in a mocking salute.

 

* * *

 

The members of the chat mentioned in this fic via tumblr:

Adelle ( [lamentlima](http://lamentlima.tumblr.com/) )

Yuki ( [Yukicutie](http://yukicutie.tumblr.com/) )

Lelandi ( [Your-girrafe-senpai](http://your-giraffe-senpai.tumblr.com/) )

Kaya ( [plantparrish](http://plantparrish.tumblr.com/) )

kara ( [arrival-layne](http://arrival-layne.tumblr.com/) )

sarah ( [tropicoola](http://tropicoola.tumblr.com/) )

Nat ( [flowerminho](http://flowerminho.tumblr.com/) )

 

so hi lamentlime here! this is my first fanfic with so many different characters and peoples and i'd love to get feedback! thanks to the girl's they are my beta readers and don't hesitate to correct me. Thank you lele for fixing my grammar mistakes as best as you could. Hope y'all are ready for chapter 2 because i'm sprinting across it uwu


End file.
